Forget Me Not
by NaruLover53
Summary: Sakura is tired of being trapped at home alone while Kakashi is away on an unknown mission, so what happens when a night on the town ends up throwing her entire life into choas? Rated M Future Lemons!
1. Loneliness

**My first ever Naruto based fan fiction! What motivated me to write this story? Well actually sitting down and watching Naruto instead of skimming through it and realize what fantastic characters it has!**

**Also I do believe there are not enough Yamato/Sakura fan fictions out there! So I'm doing my part to contribute!**

**Oh just a side note if you are looking for someone who has perfect grammar, spelling ect… I am _not_ that person! I do try to correct every miss spell that I find but I'm not perfect and I don't aim to be! So if you can't handle countless and I do mean countless errors I recommend you don't read!**

**I hope you all enjoy the fruit of my labor and find this couple as fascinating as I do! Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Loneliness**

* * *

For the first time in ages Sakura felt wet, no literally she was soaked to the bone from the pouring rain pounding the leaf village outside her apartment door. She had barely managed to make it back from the market with her now completely mashed bag of groceries intact.

She let her heavily drenched purse hit the ground with a wet plop as she trudged over to the countertop of her kitchen. She slung the now ripping paper sack onto the pearl colored marble with a sigh.

She peeled herself out of her water soaked trench coat before starting the daunting task of sorting through her food for the week. It was times like this that she really missed Kakashi, his voice, his smile, just him all together.

It had been six whole months since he had been sent away on a top 'S' rank classified mission with little warning other than a summons before the Hokage. To say it had put a strain on their some might say unorthodox relationship would be an understatement.

She and Kakashi had been together since the end of the fourth great ninja war almost two years ago now, and up until now had always found a way to make it work.

They were both Shinobi and certain sacrifices had to be made for their choice of lifestyle but never before like this. Until now it had always been the two of them out on missions for no longer than a week or so apart. But this mission that had basically stripped Kakashi out of her life was a totally different story.

Six months and not a word from him, she understood he must be deep undercover for whatever reason but could one little letter really put his mission in that much jeopardy?

Sakura shook her head she didn't want to think about it anymore she would just have to grit her teeth and bare it after all this couldn't possibly go on for much longer right?

As if answering her question she peered over to the now almost empty counter she had just stripped clean of groceries, to see a small pile of unopened mail she had received earlier today staring back at her.

Sakura sighed before sliding onto one of the counter stools grabbing at the unorganized pile.

The first piece was a bill for her monthly magazine renewal. She flipped passed it to the other slightly thicker envelope. A coupon offer for a free bowl of Ramen at Ichiraku's ramen. Sakura smirked she should give this one to Naruto when she got the chance.

The next was the smallest of them all a dark shaded envelope with the seal of the Hokage stamped in the corner. Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat with excitement.

She tore away at the paper not caring if the envelope was butchered in the process. Like a child on Christmas day she unfolded the paper her jade eyes wide and gleaming with hope her prayers had finally been answered!

At the sight she felt the color and any source of cheer drain from her face.

"Subject : _Kakashi Hatake_

_This letter is to inform the spouse/next of kin that the above subjects mission is currently on going and will not be completed until further notice._

_Thank You._

_Village hidden in the leaf distribution_ _office_"

Sakura felt the letter slip from her hand onto the floor her fingers trembling with the sudden burst of anger flared Charka surging through her.

Further notice? What the hell was that suppose to mean? He wasn't coming home anytime soon?

Sakura shoved herself off the stool before marching towards the bedroom she shared with the currently absent silver haired ninja.

That does it! She was done playing the obedient 'spouse' Kakashi and her were nowhere near married! The subject had never even come up between them! So she wasn't about to sit here an sulk like it had!

She partially ripped the doors of her closet open as she scanned the fabrics for something completely opposite of her current attire. It was about time she went out and had a little fun and the 'letter' she had just received only fueled to the fire.

Clawing her way through the mess of cloths she pulled out the first thing that looked appealing to her. A snug maroon shaded skirt that from what she had heard from Kakashi made her ass look amazing. Then she pulled out a solid white camisole that hung just above her cleavage.

She stripped completely naked before walking over to her dresser, she pulled the top drawer out taking her time to pick out just the right pair of flaunting panties.

A red lacy thong seemed the perfect fit for he sultry mood she slid the garment on before taking in her feminine frame in the full length mirror on the opposite side of the room.

She smirked at the sight oh Kakashi didn't know what he was missing. Walking back over to the closet she slid into the overly revealing outfit careful to kick out of her overly worn flats and replace them with her seldom used red pumps, then headed to the bathroom.

She flicked on the light before staring at herself in the small hanging mirror above the sink. Like most kunoichi she never had much use for makeup but in her current mood she was open to anything.

She dabbed on a little mascara followed by a little eye liner she always did like the way her eyes glowed with some enhancement. Then a slick gloss over her already natural pink lips then a few squirts of cherry fragrance perfume and she was done.

She stared at her revealing appearance in the mirror able to see the slightly harden buds of her nipples through the thin material of her top. She couldn't help but think of how angry Kakashi would be if he knew she was leaving their home like this and that thought only made her smile wider.

Running a hand through her soft bubble gum colored hair she turned to leave stopping only momentarily in the living room to scoop up her purse and still heavily wet coat.

Bad weather or not she was going to have some fun tonight! Her chest swelled with determination as she clicked her heels down the steps of her apartment and onto unknown adventure.

* * *

Sakura's face soured as she shot back another hard gulp of saké, it burned all the way down but she was partly grateful for the warmth the alcoholic drink provided.

Her idea of a night on the town had washed away with the rain any place worth going to had been close due to this relentless storm so she had to settle for a local tavern she had never before been to.

It wasn't exactly a lively place only a handful of civilian villagers scattered about the small hut like building. Sakura squirmed in the high stool she currently sat on as she leaned further against the wooden bar top pouring herself another drink in the small porcelain cup.

Her head was already fuzzy from the few shots she had taken but it was nice feeling not having to see Kakashi's face flash across her blurred vision.

She ran her fingers through her soft hair well at least when she did decided to go home she would do so with a buzz.

Sakura peered over her shoulder to the still pouring rain just outside the thin curtain barrier separating her from the outside, she dreaded walking home in such weather.

"Hey" She heard a surprisingly close husky voice whisper beside her.

Sakura turned instinctively to see an unknown raven haired man wearing a dark blue sweater over matching navy pants the color complimenting his bronze skin perfectly. He took the seat beside her a coy slightly handsome smile on his tan lips.

He half way leaned on the bar top facing her braced on a propped up toned elbow his brown eyes drinking in the enticing sight of her.

"Hello" Sakura flashed a half formed friendly smile, well this was unexpected.

She had fled from the empty nest known as her home to live a little on the town but so far it had been a dry night, in flirtation that is.

"Can I get you another drink?" He asked smoothly apparently he wasn't a stranger to this kind of situation.

Sakura's jade eyes darken slightly in amusement, oh what Kakashi would do if he could see her now this poor guy would probably get a chest full of Chidori lightening and she would be hurled home for a night of punishing sex.

Sakura felt a familiar pulse through her groin at the thought, she always did like making Kakashi jealous. She slowly crossed her legs the toned muscles of her exposed thighs making the man beside her smirk wickedly.

There was nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting right? After all Kakashi had probably done his fair share in his time away.

"Sure" Sakura winked tucking a stray strand of her pink locks behind her ear revealing her flawless neck.

She heard him shout an order to the bar keep on the other side of the counter before turning back to her with a menacing gleam in his dark eyes.

"I hope you'll excuse me but you are way to beautiful to be in a place like this." He whispered edging just a bit closer toward her in his bar stool.

Sakura felt a small blush flush over her pale cheeks it was rare she was ever complimented by any other than Kakashi. Though usually she never dressed up like this, it was either her kunoichi uniform or her hospital dress from her days of volunteering, still it was nice to hear now and again.

"Thank you" She chimed reaching for her newly delivered bottle of saké.

She poured herself another drink before pressing the smooth liquid to her parted lips.

"So how about we leave?" He asked boldly his menacingly smirk never leaving his face as he did so.

Sakura choked on her halfway downed glass coughing loudly before turning to face the clearly fearless man at her side.

"Excuse me?" She asked, just how easy did this guy think she was? What? One bottle of cheap booze and she was just supposed to magically open her legs?

"I really don't like to play games" He admitted reaching over to her placing a heated hand on her upper thigh.

"So how about we go back to my place? I bet your even more beautiful out of those cloths?" He smirked moving his hand dangerously further up her exposed leg.

Sakura felt a newly fueled wave of chakra build in the hand not holding her fragile cup. Flirting was one thing but touching was on a whole new level, this guy was about to get his face broken.

Sakura placed her half way filled cup down slowly on the bar top before turning to face the wanna be player. She felt her charka filled hand ball into a tight fist, this guy was a dead man.

Then suddenly she watched through narrowed eyes as a stern form shadowed over the still sitting stranger. A strong hand cupped the oblivious mans shoulder tightly making him peer over his side in instant aggravation.

Sakura looked up to a see a pair of all to familiar dark shaded eyes peering down at the nameless man now between them.

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura thought out loud for a brief second thinking her last bottle of sake had made her hallucinate.

But no, Yamato's collected stare flashed her a quick glance before staring back at the man who had retracted his hand from Sakura's lap at the interruption.

"Listen pal, I don't think the lady's interested." He stated coldly not bothering to pull his firm grip away.

The now clearly pissed off man slapped Yamato's wrist away his coy face flashing away into instant rage.

"Who asked you?" He snapped getting to his feet the bar stool scooting loudly across the wooden floor as he did so.

"Why don't you just screw the hell off!" He barked planting his feet firmly apart to get a good stance.

Sakura swallowed hard, oh great she went out to have just a little fun and ended up getting her ex-tutor in a bar fight!

Yamato flashed the enraged man a cool smile finding his child like tantrum amusing.

That did it! The man reared his balled fist back before launching himself at the motionless ANBU member.

Yamato dipped his head low dodging the sloppy attack before delivering a hard punch to the mans vulnerable ribs sending him flying out the curtain entrance. He skid into the thick mud a good distance from the now all glaring bar before he came to a messy stop.

Sakura watched silently as the now breathless man pulled himself up from the outdoor muck he had just been thrown into his dark eyes fixed on Yamato fiercely.

"Y-You'll pay for that!" He threatened but Sakura could tell just by the way he was holding his now trembling side he didn't have anything left in him.

Yamato flashed him another smile only this time it held a bit more cockiness than before.

"Looking forward to it!" He called after the now limping man as he disappeared into the pouring night.

Once he saw that he was completely gone he turned back to Sakura who hadn't moved an inch from her spot at the bar.

"Captain Yamato, you didn't have to do that! I could've handled that creep myself" Sakura defended, she hated feeling like the damsel in distress she was fully capable of taking care of herself!

Yamato ran a calm hand through his short brown hair flashing her a quick smile.

"I actually didn't do it for you, I did it to save that guy from getting his jaw smashed." He admitted his dark eyes glancing down at her still balled fist planted on the bar counter.

"Oh, noticed that huh?" Sakura asked uncurling her fingers from her palm secretly retracting her built up chakra back into dormancy.

"Kinda hard not to, I sensed your chakra build up from the other side of the bar" Yamato smiled knowing only a few minutes ago he had been enjoying a drink only to feel an uncomfortable amount of power surge through the room. He never would have guessed it was his ex-pupil, in a bar no less.

Sakura sighed what a shame, the first bit of attention she gets tonight and it had to be a perverted creep looking for an easy time.

She reached over the bar to her still intact bottle of sake before re-filling her cup up to the rim, no use for good alcohol to go to waste though.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here Sakura? It's a little late to be shooting the breeze." He asked knowing out of all his students Sakura had always been the most level headed when it came to brash reckless decisions. It wasn't like her to go bar hoping especially since last he heard she was heavily involved with Kakashi.

Sakura shot him a glare over her bare shoulder.

"Drinking. Obviously." She said, her voice hard and cold.

Yamato raised a brow, someone was in a mood.

Sakura instantly closed her eyes shaking her slightly rain damped hair from side to side.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that." She openly admitted flashing him an apologetic stare.

"I'm just- not in a good mood." She sighed heavily before taking another hard sip of the sake sloshing around in her cup.

"I got a mission log statement today, Kakashi wont be home anytime soon." Sakura gulped back the remained of her drink her eyes closing in strain was it her imagination or was this stuff getting harder to drink?

"I see" Yamato nodded taking a seat beside her his eyes a bit more sympathetic to her plight "Sorry to hear it."

He knew it couldn't be easy for her living with only Kakashi and then having him suddenly uprooted from their home, then again it was a sacrifice all Shinobi couples had to make.

"I can handle the timing, it's just the secrecy its driving me crazy! It's been six months and not a word!" She spat frustration all but dripping from her voice as she took another gulp of the heated drink.

Yamato chuckled slightly leaning back first against the bar top "I didn't take you as the drown your sorrows type."

Sakura smiled against her cup "I'm usually not, I hate sake! But I figured it was better than sitting at the house another night!" She shrugged before finishing what remained in her glass with a hard swallow.

She shook her head from side to side before sticking out her tongue in disgust "Urgh!" She cringed as the alcohol went down at bit rougher than before.

Yamato couldn't help but smile to himself at the look written on her face, she really wasn't one for liquor was she?

Sakura turned towards Yamato her cheeks a visible shade redder from the heat of drink she had just consumed.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asked noticing his slightly casual look for the first time.

His usual face framed leaf head band was nowhere in sight his overly worn green Jounin vest replaced with a well fitted navy sweater, if Sakura didn't know better she would have mistaken him for a civilian. A very visibly handsome civilian.

Yamato flashed her a small quirk grin "Actually it's a little embarrassing."

Sakura raised a brow since when was Captian Yamato embarrassed about anything? He was a division leader among the ANBU Black Ops what could possibly make him feel uncomfortable?

"More embarrassing than some bar creep trying to feel you up?" Sakura said her jade eyes glancing towards the bar entrance that Yamato had thrown the perverted stranger from.

Yamato hung his head in defeat, alright she had a good point. "Well I was supposed to meet a date."

"A date!?" Sakura blurted out more loudly then she originally meant, that was news. Captain Yamato actually dated? Since when?

Yamato ran a nervous hand through his short slightly spiked hair, he didn't take offense to his surprise. It was no secret he didn't really venture out in the romantic world usually it was either home or missions for him if it hadn't been for a friend asking this favor he never would have considered it.

"A friend of a friend, she was a no show though." He openly admitted knowing he had waited well over two hours for his would be date to arrive but she never had, much to his relief.

Sakura made a slightly snobby marker with her throat what idiot would stand up a catch like Captain Yamato? He was an accomplished ninja, good looking, polite, respectful, everything a woman should want.

"Her loss right?" Sakura flashed him a reassuring smile.

Yamato leaned further back against the bar at least the night wasn't a total loss he got to catch up with his former pupil, not the most appropriate place to conversate but nice none the less.

"You wanna join me?" She asked holding up her cup in an inviting gesture. They both were having a crappy night might as well wash it all away with a little hard liquor.

Yamato instantly raised a hand in declining, casual conversation or not Sakura was his ex-pupil and he was sure they would be crossing some sort of line if he decided to indulge in her lush behavior.

"Please? You've seen the kind of attention I attract drinking alone!" Sakura wined knowing she probably sounded a bit on the clingy side but she was desperate for social interaction.

Besides with Yamato she wouldn't have to worry about him trying to make a move on her, they could just talk something Sakura felt like she hadn't done in years with any one other than Kakashi.

Yamato sighed at the pleading gleam in Sakura's jade eyes, he always had been a big softy at heart.

"Aright but just a few." He sighed spinning the bar stool to face the bar top his arms crossing over the wooden counter as he leaned over it.

He watched with an amused smirk as her face lit up with excitement before she raised an enthusiastic hand up in the air like a student desperate to have their answer heard by a teacher.

"Bar tender another cup please!" She cheered loudly.

Yamato shook his head slightly before leaning back in his chair, what the hell was he getting himself into?

* * *

The couple of porcelain sake bottles that Sakura had sitting side by side in front of her on the bar counter a few hours ago had turned to and odd number of pairs scattered out before her.

Her jade eyes were heavily blurry from consuming way to much of the heated beverage that added to a combination of tearful laughing she was sharing with the ANBU member at her side.

This night hadn't been a total loss after all since having Yamato join her time seemed to fly by as they reminisced back and forth of missions passed.

Sakura wiped a stray tear away as the hard laughter bursting passed her moist lips subsided. The current topic they had lingered on was Naruto and his all around hilarious antics he always somehow found himself in.

"Ah I really do miss that idiot" Sakura smiled leaning back in her bar stool watching as the wooden ceiling above her rippled unrealistically, she really was way past her usual drinking limit.

"You don't see him often?" Yamato asked sipping back another mouth full of the smooth drink.

Obviously his earlier statement of joining her for just a few drinks had turned into far more than expected, though he was nowhere near as visibly trashed as the pink haired kunoichi at his side.

"No, not lately. He's always away on missions, like everyone else I know." Sakura shrugged eyeing the half full cup of saké staring back at her

"Lady Tsunade really hasn't sent me out much." She admitted reaching for what she hoped would be her last glass, her head was swimming like it had been submerged in a hazy pool. She could only vaguely recall the handful of missions the Hokage had seen fit to send her on, nothing that lasted over a week.

Sakura shot back the small remainder of her drink before should could change her mind, being trapped in the village it was maddening!

She squinted her eyes in disgust wiping the back of her hand across her lips trying to keep the strong substance to stay trapped behind her teeth.

She forced the gulp down then exhaled deeply, yep she was done for the night.

"S-Say why aren't you out? Isn't the great 'Yamato' a desired ninja?" Sakura stammered unsure if it was the lingering bad taste in her mouth or if the overly consumed alcohol sloshing its way through her blood was beginning to take a toll on her speech.

"Apparently, I just got back yesterday from a three month trip to the Land of Iron." Yamato sipped the rest of his drink slowly knowing the time away from the village had led to his decision to go out tonight despite the bad weather.

Luckily he had seeing as Sakura was in no condition to be left by herself, she had grown into a very attractive woman and that mixed with a night on the town alone wasn't a great combination.

"Oh I remember!" Sakura spoke placing a soft red painted fingernail on her parted lips as she tried to remember who had informed her of Yamato's departure.

Nothing to informative was able to come back to her in her intoxicated state, only a small detail of the mission he had been on.

"Some kind of body guard type mission right?" She asked leaning over to him with a sort of jealous smile, what she wouldn't give to leave this village for a month or two!

Yamato adjusted in his seat as his clearly inebriated ex-pupil slouched towards him exposing just a little too much cleavage for her once superior to see.

"Something like that." He laughed nervously trying to keep his eyes fixed on her face as much as possible.

Any other man would have ogled the sight of her perfectly round breast barely hidden behind a paper thin white top. But considering the fact that she was his once subordinate and long time friends woman, that idea didn't sit well with him.

"Ha vague as always." Sakura whispered leaning back into her chair knowing all to well Yamato never had been the type to overly indulge on important matters.

"Naturally." He smirked coyly before placing his empty cup down on the bar counter.

Sakura watched him through bleary eyes before she gripped the long wooden bar top trying to steady herself as she clawed her way to her feet.

The second she felt solid ground beneath her still pump covered feet her legs swayed uneasily, this entire time she hadn't felt the full brunt of the alcohol she had consumed until now, and only now it hit her hard.

She grabbed at the back of the bar stool to steady herself her entire body feeling as if her bones had been replaced with nothing but jelly leaving her to wiggle helplessly.

"Are you alright?" Yamato asked spinning to face his hunched over companion.

"Of course!" Sakura forced a reassuring smile trying to straighten herself up her jade eyes watching the room around her shift unnaturally.

"It's just- was the room always spinning?" She asked trying to grope at the thin strap of her purse on the bar stool beside her. Once she reached out she took a wobbly step to the side the heel of her shoe catching unsteadily for a second she thought this was it she way about to hit the dirt.

Fortunately she felt Yamato's warm hands cup her bare shoulders steadying her in his hold.

She looked up at him concern clear on his face even through her hazy eyes, she forcefully straightened herself up taking a step back leaving his grip not wanting to add to his worry.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" She cheered reassuringly waving her hand in front of her only to have her ankles betray her with another unsteady shake.

"Sakura you can barely walk-" Yamato began he wasn't about to deny he had a nice buzz going himself but he was nowhere near as toasted as his former pupil.

"Who needs to walk!? I can teleport home-!" Sakura instantly pressed her two erect fingers to her chest feeling a surge of chakra follow even in her drunken state.

"Sakura no!" Yamato protested grabbing her hands forcing her to abandon the teleportation.

"If you tried right now you'd be lucky not to end up in a wall somewhere." He explained knowing all to well from personal experience alcohol and shinobi art didn't mix well.

Sakura watched as he retracted his hands from hers leaving a question lingering between them.

"S-So what do I do?" She stammered already tired of being on her feet it had been a horrible decision to wear pumps!

Yamato ran a collected hand through his short hair before sighing reluctantly.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He smiled stepping towards her.

"I don't wanna walk! I don't even know if I can!" Sakura through her head back with a loud whine just the idea of staggering all the way home in theses shoes was a more dreaded experience then any training she had ever endured.

"I noticed." Yamato chuckled to himself silently approaching her before she had time react he bent down in front of her taking her wobbly knees in his hands scooping her off the ground and onto his back.

"C-Captain Yamato!" Sakura blinked as she was skillfully hunched over the ANBU members back her legs locked on either side of his waist as he held her tightly in place.

"Just hang on okay?" Yamato asked over his shoulder his calloused hands firm under the bending of her knees as he began to step forward.

"O-Okay." She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck making sure not to slide off, well this was one way she could get home without walking.

Yamato walked towards the entrance the seemingly never ending rain outside luckily coming to a temporarily stop.

Before they crossed the threshold Sakura peered over her shoulder to the aged bar keep picking up all her scattered empty sake bottles, she instantly raised a hand.

"Bye!" She waved her voice surprisingly cheerful as Yamato stepped outside.

Yamato couldn't help but smile as he heard the bar keep laugh to himself it probably wasn't to often the aged man received friendly business.

Once outside Yamato began the daunting task of carrying Sakura home careful to avoid the visibly deep puddles that the rain had caused in its hours of endless pouring.

The streets were bare and eerily quiet the low buzz of the over hanging lights the only constant sound through the empty road.

Yamato felt Sakura lay her head against his shoulder with a soft sigh no surprise really that she was exhausted drinking as much as she had was bound to take a toll sooner or later.

"It's so quiet." She whispered watching the aged buildings above them passing by without a sound.

"Usually how it sounds at two in the morning." Yamato smiled continuously marching forward his dark eyes fixed on the winding path ahead.

"I hate it." Sakura said flatly her jade eyes narrowing in frustration at the almost interchangeable scenery around them.

"Sakura?" Yamato asked peering over his shoulder at the still woman resting against his shoulder.

"It's always quiet at home." Sakura whispered unknowingly wrapping her arms a little tighter around Yamato as she did so.

"I miss noise." She sighed knowing that dead silence was all that awaited her back at the apartment.

It was lonely knowing that was all she had to come home to for the past half year, it was becoming a constant in her life that she didn't enjoy in the least.

"Maybe I should get a puppy?" She thought out loud thinking that might defiantly fill the void in her life.

Yamato couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sudden turn in conversation, now that was something she might want to rethink in her current condition.

"Why don't you wait till you sober up before you make a decision like that?" He asked knowing he had made his own fair share of drunken choices he wish he could take back, though adopting baby animals thankfully hadn't been one of them.

In his line of work as a leading ANBU member he was never guaranteed to be home for long stretches of time, he wasn't even sure he could keep a plant alive let alone a dependent animal.

"Besides I don't think Kakashi would like coming home to a puddle stained apartment." Yamato smiled, puppies were cute but they came with a cost a very messy time consuming cost and he doubted his former fellow ANBU member cared to clean up the mess.

"If he does come back." Sakura whispered her emerald eyes visibly darkening at the thought.

"Sakura, You shouldn't say such things." Yamato grimaced knowing full well that wasn't a sort of subject you casually toy around with. To often comrades that were away on missions didn't come back, it was an unfortunate occurrence in the world they lived in.

Sakura buried her face in the soft fabric of Yamato's navy sweater taking a deep breath to try and compose herself.

"I can't help it, I haven't heard from him in months. He has to know how worried I am about him, but-" She took another hidden shaky breath.

"He hasn't sent a single letter, not one." Sakura couldn't help but shiver her bodies basic reaction portraying her emotions.

"Sakura." Yamato felt her shudder against him her uneven breaths radiating through the thick fabric of his shirt to his skin, he could tell she was on the verge of crying if she wasn't already.

"The mission Kakashi is on, it must be really important for him not to contact anyone. But I've known Kakashi a long time and I'm sure he misses you just as much as you miss him." He smiled at her peering over his shoulder, his handsome face sincere not leaving a hint of doubt.

Sakura looked up at him unable to help a slight sniffle from her unwanted tears.

"Y-You think so?" Sakura asked doing her best not to look any more defeated then she already did.

She had never thought of how hard this must be on Kakashi, was it possible he was just as miserable as she was?

"I know so." He vowed flashing her a reassuring wink.

Sakura couldn't help but smile in response as she rested her head back against his shoulder with a silently more confident outlook.

"Thank you, Captain Yamato." She whispered his words had meant more to her than he knew.

Yamato looked ahead silently for a brief moment he found himself actually envious of Kakashi, to have such a devoted woman in his life.

They walked silently further into the winding streets as the towering buildings began to small and the roads began to narrow until Yamato could see Sakura's apartment building just ahead.

"Well looks like we're here." Yamato announced taking the flight of stairs towards her doorway slowly, it was a difficult enough task for him buzzed as he was he hated to think of what would have happened to Sakura if she had tried to climb them alone in her state.

Sakura lifted her head peering over his shoulder sure enough the familiar sight of her apartment door was drawing closer with every step Yamato took.

"You remember where I live?" Sakura asked shocked at the realization Yamato had only been over once before to help Kakashi with a mission departure and that had been well over a year ago.

"I'm a ninja, it helps to have good memory." Yamato said his voice holding a hidden trace of cockiness.

Sakura was silent, good memory was a helpful survival tool in the shinobi world but this was a little unreal to her she couldn't even remember what she had for dinner last night.

Yamato came to a stop just before her door staring at the aged frame as he shot her a quick glance over his shoulder.

"Keys?" He asked already maneuvering in his mind how he was going to unlock the door without setting her down the last thing he needed was to have her go toppling down the near by stairs.

"It's not locked." Sakura shrugged plainly.

"You didn't lock your door before you left?" Yamato asked his tone a bit sharper then he had meant it to be. What was his former pupil thinking? What if some assassin from a neighboring village had just invited himself right it, the chances of that were slim but still being overly cautious wasn't a bad thing.

"I don't have anything worth stealing." Sakura announced knowing the only possible valuables she had were her medical books and who would want those?

Yamato couldn't help but laugh point made, but he hoped she would rethink doing that again in the future.

Bracing Sakura to one side he turned the knob easily enough the door pushed inwards soundlessly he stepped into the dark room the glow of the street lights behind them the only source of visibility.

He waited till he was firmly over the threshold before he set Sakura down making sure to keep himself framed in the doorway incase she stumbled backwards.

Sakura felt like a new born pony her knees wobbly and visibly shaking as she slugged forward, she tugged at the thick fabric of her overcoat that she didn't remember putting on before heading straight for the couch.

The overly used piece of furniture never looked so good, she kicked out of her heels before throwing herself face down on the waiting cushions.

Yamato chuckled to himself before flicking on the lights instantly Sakura buried her face deeper into the couch wanting to avoid the unwanted glare.

He turned towards the door slinging it shut with a quick flick of his wrist before walking over to the kitchen.

His memory was a sharp as ever he remembered in detail the look of his former ANBU members home the slightly small living room breaking away into an even smaller kitchen then a wide dinning section.

On the opposite side of the room laid a narrow hallway that led to what he was sure was Kakashi and Sakura's bedroom. That was one room he hadn't seen before and honestly didn't care to see. It was no secret Kakashi was a silent Icha Icha fan and he could only assume their would be some novel related 'objects' in their that once seen couldn't be unseen.

Yamato plucked open a cabinet before fishing out a glass he then went to the refrigerator filling the small cup to the rim with the gallon water he spotted.

He walked back over to Sakura now clawing herself up from the couch cushion to stare up at him with bleary eyes it was clear she was exhausted.

He handed her the water knowing all to well after a hard night of drinking it can be the one thing that makes getting through the next few moments bearable.

Sakura took it gratefully before chugging the cold liquid back with one hard gulp, she didn't think anything could taste so good!

She breathed heavily setting the now empty cup on the square coffee table just beside her.

Her head was spinning her body felt like wet noodles she knew if she could muster enough chakra she could burn the alcohol coursing through her within a matter of minutes, but she wasn't even sure she could concentrate hard enough to make that a possibility.

"You should get to bed, are you going to need some help?" Yamato asked a bit nervously he knew fully what kind of strength his ex-pupil possessed and he didn't want her thinking he was trying to make a pass on her and slam him through a wall.

But the idea of abandoning her on the couch to sleep it off just didn't sit will with him.

Sakura looked up at him silently her jade eyes fixed intensely on his clearly now panicked blacked orbs.

Yamato swallowed hard, here it comes, he was a dead man.

"Food." She whispered

Yamato raised a brow, did he hear her right?

"I'm starving!" Sakura practically shouted shoving passed him to the waiting kitchen instantly she threw open each cabinet followed by the refrigerator door pulling out numerous items that could make countless dishes.

"Sakura, you can barely stand are you sure cooking is a good idea?" Yamato asked just relived he hadn't been thrown into next week but he didn't much feel like being trapped in a drunken grease induced house fire either.

"You're right." Sakura paused turning to face him.

Yamato was a bit shocked had she actually listened to him? For once?

"You boil the noodles, I'll cut up the vegetables!" Sakura tossed the full bag of unopened pasta to the standing ANBU member, he caught it instinctively.

Yamato sighed heavily, nope she hadn't.

He watched as she shot by him vanishing down the short hallway leaving him standing there motionless.

Yamato was dumb founded wasn't this just a little inappropriate? Cooking with his ex clearly drunk pupil at what was bound to be three in the morning? While her current significant other not to mention his long time friend was hundreds of miles away?

"Don't just stand there! Water! Boiling!" Sakura shouted poking only her head out from behind the distant door frame.

Yamato snapped up in response "A-Alright."

He walked into the kitchen as commanded and started running the wok under the facet, how did he get himself into these situations?

Once the metal dish was firmly on the stove he turned to the sound of soft tapping footsteps on the hard floors. Sakura emerged in the kitchen beside him, her appearance visibly changed.

Her pink locks tucked messily into a round bun her tight revealing skirt replaced with crimson thigh hemmed shorts. The revealing cleavage flaunting top she had worn to the bar now a slightly looser white tank top, though he couldn't help but notice she hadn't taken the liberty of putting on a bra.

Yamato looked away shamefully, Sakura defiantly wasn't that adolescent teen he had fought beside those years ago. She was a full fledged woman now and an incredibly attractive one at that.

After observing that he had complied with her command Sakura went to the opposite side of the small kitchen before pulling out a cutting board and knife.

In her current condition she wasn't fit for performing surgery but she was confident enough she could cut a vegetable straight.

It didn't take long for the once empty apartment to come to life with ideal talk between the two of them as they each did their separate part to prepare the meal.

Yamato had to admit the sound of the grease sizzling and the scent of the mixed spices and herbs that Sakura had added into the pan gave him a homey feeling.

Though unfortunately his home was nothing like this, this depression of loneliness Sakura had found herself under was a common enough occurrence in his house.

He couldn't particularly say he was lonely he was never home long enough to be lonely not when he was constantly on call for missions that took him away from the Leaf for weeks sometimes months on end.

But being here it seemed nice to just relax with someone for once and actually cook a meal instead of his usual take out. He was envious of Kakashi not only did he have a beautiful woman but a relationship.

Yamato openly admitted he had enough one night stands in his mission span to last him a lifetime but a relationship, and actual significant other to come home to, it seemed nice.

Sakura walked over to him stirring the now fully cooked noodles, carefully she pulled out a small glazed piece of chicken, she took a small nibble of the corner a confident smile spreading over her pink lips, it was delicious.

She turned to Yamato his dark eyes still fixed on the task at hand before she raised the small chunk to his closed mouth.

"S-Sakura?" Yamato asked was she actually trying to feed him?

"Just try it!" She winked shoving the food into his mouth with a soft push.

Yamato helplessly took the bite chewing it slowly savoring the flavor it was surprisingly good. He had never taken Sakura as the domestic type but apparently the woman could cook!

Sakura smiled as the unknown look of surprise spread over his face it was nice to know her hard was appreciated.

She pressed her still glazed fingertip to her lips sucking the sweet juice off slowly not wanting to leave a sticky mess for anything else she touched.

Yamato unwillingly felt his cock twitch in response. His face hardened instantly what the hell was wrong with him? Was he fifteen?

Sakura flashed him a quick smile before spinning to pull out the large plates she kept high in the cabinet. She reached over the counter on the tip of her toes knowing it was usually Kakashi's job to help her reach such a high perch.

Yamato turned to ask if she might need help only to get an unwilling eye full of her perfect ass hugged tightly with her now risen shorts.

He tore his eyes away forcing himself to star down into the now steaming food in front of him, his knuckles white with strain on the wooden stirrer he held he was partly afraid it might snap under the pressure.

What was wrong with him? Why did he keep noticing these damn things? His only defense was it was kind of hard not to notice with Sakura dressed the way she was. Would it be rude of him to ask her to put on some more conservative cloths?

Yamato rolled his eyes, of course it would be rude! He was in her home after all if he didn't like it he should just get the hell out. He turned to face her maybe that's what he should do before he accidentally ogled her again

He opened his mouth to speak but Sakura had already brushed passed him to the wok filling the plates she held in each hand with the food they had just prepared.

Yamato sighed this was impossible he couldn't just barge out not after she went through all this trouble.

His dark eyes narrowed, alright one plate and he was out of here! Before the hot liquor still coursing through his veins made him do something incredibly stupid and wrong!

Sakura set the now full plates down on the countertop before walking over to another pulling out a full unopened bottle of red wine.

Yamato raised a brow.

"Wine? You sure you don't wanna rethink that one?" He asked knowing full well she was still heavily intoxicated shinobi or not there was no way she burned off that much alcohol in such short a time.

"It's not for me" She flashed him a smile over her shoulder before pulling the cork out bare handed, drunk or not she still had her strength. She slowly poured the smooth crimson drink into a shapely glass before handing it to him.

"Sakura-" Yamato started there was no way he needed more alcohol coursing through his blood, he wasn't as far gone as Sakura but he was in close second.

"Please? Just one with dinner?" Sakura pouted slightly, Kakashi had always liked a glass of wine with dinner he had said it gave her cooking just the right flavor.

Dinner? Didn't she mean breakfast? Yamato sighed before holding out his hand to except the glass, he really needed to stop being so soft.

"Just one." He said sternly

"Promise." Sakura smiled setting the bottle down on the counter before heading back over to the food, nothing had ever smelt so good.

Well almost nothing…

* * *

Yamato threw his head back against the soft cushion of the couch with a heavy sigh. He felt completely bloated say what you will about Sakura but she knew how to cook!

One plate had unintentionally turned into two which led to much more wine than he had meant. His head was spinning much more fiercely then before. Yep, he had left buzzed behind about three glasses ago, he was now drunk. He cupped his face trying to rub his vision back into stability, it was useless he was stuck like this for the next few hours.

"Okay I'll admit it, that was the best meal I've had in years." Yamato sighed heavily flashing her a quick smirk across the opposite side of the couch.

Sakura grinned in response "Glad you liked it, not my best dish though."

Yamato arched a brow.

Sakura waved a reassuring hand she knew it came out find but she was positive she left out just a few ingredients, she couldn't really blame herself though who could think straight with all the sake she has consumed?

Yamato shook his head slightly "I'm not picky, it's not to often I get a home cooked meal."

"Really?" Sakura asked

"I'm not much of chef, besides I'd end up making to much for one person." Yamato smiled take out was usually good enough for him on the rare occasion he was home for a prolonged stay.

"Captain Yamato-" Sakura whispered it was kind of upsetting hearing this did that mean he was lonely? Sakura shook her head she wouldn't hear of it!

"Well you need to come over more often! I'd love cooking for you!" Sakura announced proudly, it was always nice to have someone who appreciated her cooking as much as he did.

Yamato looked at her quietly for a moment, Kakashi really was one lucky man.

"I might take you up on that someday." He smiled

Sakura laid her head against the couch cushion facing him, her ankles crossed underneath her as her knees were tightly pulled to her chest. The short fabric of her shorts ridden up slightly exposing almost all of her flawless thighs.

Yamato felt his eyes travel dangerously high across her pale skin before he closed them all together trying to rid himself of the temptation to look further.

That really was his final sign to leave he had already delayed heading home long enough and it wasn't getting any easier with his now newly intoxicated state of mind.

"Well I think its time I head home." Yamato said his voice low as he rocked himself up into more proper sitting position.

Sakura lifted her head slowly "Do you have to?" She asked knowing that once Yamato was gone she was back to the empty nest syndrome he had helped her forget about.

Yamato was silent, what exactly was he suppose to say? She wanted him to stay longer? Hadn't she heard of thing called sleep? Not to mention how bad it would look if someone from the village spotted him leaving her apartment at this hour?

"Why don't you stay?" Sakura asked a bit more boldly the couch was comfortable he could sleep off the drinks they had consumed here and leave first light?

"Sakura." Yamato said almost coldly he didn't know if she was thinking realistically. It was inappropriate for him to even be here this long and she wanted him to stay longer? What if Kakashi came home? He cared about Sakura and he didn't like to see her upset but her hurt feelings sure as hell weren't worth dying over.

"It's just-" Sakura whispered bowing her head in slight defeat "It's nice having someone here."

Yamato sighed heavily he knew she felt lonely but it wasn't his job to fix that, he was her ex-captain not her lover. If anyone needed to tend to her it was Kakashi and he was sure he would just as soon as the copy ninja got back.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I really should be going. You understand right?" He asked hoping she would understand his position without becoming upset.

Sakura nodded silently she knew this was wrong if Kakashi had done the same thing with another teammate there was no promises she wouldn't be insane with jealousy at the thought. She swallowed down her sadness this night had to come to an end eventually, and now it had.

"I understand." Sakura vowed looking up at him, he could tell his words had sunk in.

Yamato nodded before climbing to his feet unsteadily, it was going to be a long walk home.

He took a cautious step forward heading towards the door secretly praying the rain outside hadn't returned, that would be the last thing he needed.

"Captain Yamato" Sakura called after him watching him draw closer to the apartment door.

He instinctively turned to face the pink haired kunoichi.

"Thank you, for everything tonight." She smiled sincerely, she hadn't thought a temporarily reprieve from her loneliness was possible but he had made it happen and she was grateful for it.

"Anytime." Yamato flashed her a reassuring smile before turning back towards the door, reluctant to admit it but he was a little just a little sad to see this night end as well.

Sakura watched him grip the doorknob before her jade eyes turned to the wrinkled material of his navy jacket he had unknowingly left spread over her coffee table.

She instantly groped the thick material before leaping to her feet.

"Captain Yamato!" She all but yelled trying her best to meet him at the door before he pulled it open.

Unfortunately she had forgotten how unstable her body currently was due to alcohol she had yet to burn off, her ankles gave way half way to him making her topple forward!

Yamato spun to face Sakura headed face first for the floor his jacket clutched in her balled fist, he launched forward catching her skillfully midway down.

She laid against his chest for support her hands clutched on the harden plain of his stomach her face buried just below his chin.

Yamato held her still his arms braced around her slim waist almost afraid to release her until she found stable footing.

Sakura slowly looked up at him her jade eyes glossed over with a shimmering haze, her perfectly round pink lips parted slightly to aid her uneven breathing.

The soft pink strands of her messy hair framing her flawless face as she stared silently up at him.

Yamato felt his breath catch in his now dry throat as she slid her foot forward unknowingly rubbing herself against his groin.

They were silent each staring at one other wordlessly before a wicked crack of lightning echoed outside sending wave of vibration through the small apartment.

Instantly the lights flickered before going out all together leaving them standing there blindly wrapped in each others arms.

"C-Captain Yamato-" Sakura whispered her small hands pressing slightly harder against his sculpted chest.

"Sakura." Yamato said dryly.

Then dangerously slowly their lips found each other through the darkness.

* * *

**I'm such a tease! I didn't mean to be but I had to come to a stopping point somewhere! This chapter came out way longer then I originally meant it to, and I still wasn't able to get to the juicy stuff *sigh* oh well there is always next update.**

**Much more to come! So be sure to leave me some reviews and let me know what you all think so far?**

**Until next time, see you soon!**


	2. Knowledge

**So so sorry for the delay in update but I have been swamped with my other stories/accounts. But I finally found the time to sit down and continue on so I hope you all enjoy and thank you all for the encouraging reviews they mean a lot trust me!**

**Oh and just a slight note my grammar /spelling/ punctuation is way off-key I know this. So if you are the kind of reader who can't take a lot and I do mean a lot of grammar related issues this is not the story for you, sorry.**

**Note For Review's :**

**Asdd - Now that is something everyone would like to see lol But who knows what's in the future, for these three :D Thank you for the review look forward to more!**

**Yo - Thank you very much and enjoy the update!**

**Deadly-nightringle - All my reviews are motivating no matter how few there are each one helps :D Thank you so much though and I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Guest- Updated, enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Knowledge**

* * *

The kiss was hot, scorching almost a lingering flame erupting from their merged lips seeping into one another with a lasting sensational burn. Sakura was unsure if was the sake they had both overly consumed or the fact she was practically fainting in Yamato's toned arms.

All her thoughts were gone, burned away with the heat blazing its way into her cloths making her skin tingle with an electric surge. The only thing coming in clear was him, Yamato. Her ex-tutor, her current lovers best friend and now the man she was currently allowing to devour her mouth.

She moaned against him, his wet tongue grazing over her already swollen bottom lip making her shiver in response. Was this real? Was she dreaming? Had the alcohol scorching its way through her blood caused her to slip into a delirious fantasy? If it was a dream it was damn good one and she didn't want to wake up from. It had been months since she had even felt a mans harden body press into her own just this little contact between them made her want to melt out of her own skin.

Yamato felt her breath hitch sharply against him as they both stumbled blindly backwards into the dark apartment.

They made it a few steps before he grunted lowly something hard and steady jamming into his knee as they fumbled through the small living room towards the couch.

Instantly the sound of something glass shattering over the hard floor rang out he knew then he had bumped into the coffee table, the glass of emptied water he had given her earlier now broken into shards on the ground.

Sakura gasped as they toppled over one another until she felt the familiar cushions of her overly used couch cushions swell under her back her body now pinned between the soft sofa and Yamato's hard slightly heavy body.

He braced his weight off her small frame on his forearms his lips never leaving hers as his tongue hungrily explored the sweet caver of her mouth. She tasted slightly like the sake still sloshing through both their veins but also incredibly sweet a perfect mixture between the two.

Reluctantly Sakura pulled free of the overwhelming kiss desperate for the air he had deprived her of. Their breath was heavy but his lips never stopped their sensual assault trailing a line of hot wet kisses down the exposed column of her neck.

Yamato licked small pressurized circles into her now heated flesh it was incredible her skin tasted even sweeter then her mouth.

Sakura's fingers fisted into Yamato's bronze hair pushing him harder against her desperate for more of his touch. Her body instinctively grinding beneath him her primal need to be satisfied already beginning to overwhelm her.

The uncomfortable pulse of her knotted nerves practically begging her to be released, it had been way to long since she had felt her body flare like this. She needed more of him, now.

She felt Yamato groan against her as his free hand traveled lower to the mounds of her cleavage. His calloused palm cupping the soft mounds massaging her roughly through the fabric.

Sakura moaned in response her back arching into his touch desperately wanting him to explore her further.

Yamato's jaw tensed feeling Sakura's harden nipples graze against the heated flesh of his hand. He captured the swollen buds between his thumb and forefinger pinching one then the other skillfully through the thin cloth of her top. The entire time never abandoning the trail of wet tongue laced kisses he left up and down her neck.

"C-Captain Yamato." Sakura hissed in response unable to de-title him even in this intimate situation.

Her slender fingers began to dig into the harden muscled plain of his back now fully aware he was wearing far too much clothing. Careful not to stop the blissful assault on her breast her hands ventured lower to the hem of his thick navy sweater wanting to feel his harden body press into her own.

Yamato felt the thick material of his sweater begin to pull upward a the cold chill of the room tracing over his heated skin making him shudder.

He lifted up slightly more than eager to help her rid him of the now constricting clothing, he braced himself on his forearms further leaving the temporarily frenzy of touches they were sharing.

The thick cotton of his navy sweater made it half way up his harden torso before something instinctive took over since the first time they began kissing. Yamato's hands went to meet Sakura's before she could pull any further on his now loosely hanging clothing.

Strongly he held her wrist to his side as he forced himself to rock back onto his knees allowing a towering view of the kunoichi beneath him.

Her pink lips were moist and swollen from his assault, her jade eyes were dark and hazy with clear want. The perfectly harden buds of her nipples visible through her almost transparent white top. Her pink locks messy around her flawless porcelain skin, currently Yamato couldn't remember seeing a more sexy woman, a woman pinned beneath him who was ready to do anything he edged her into doing.

But she wasn't his to do with what he wanted, she was Kakashi's.

Just the thought of the silver-haired ninja's name sent a jolt of panic through Yamato's spine. What the hell had he just done?

"Captain Yamato?" Sakura whispered seeing the look of horror spread over his handsome face.

Her words broke him of his shocked trance as he allowed her hands to fall from his harden grip, limply he fell back onto the couch cushions. The hard arm rest bracing his slumped back up for support allowing him to sit up and stare at the flushed medical ninja clawing her way up to a sitting position.

"Sakura, we-" Yamato started unable to form a solid sentence, where in the hell should he start?

Should he apologize? Should he be angry? He had just almost had sex with his best friends girlfriend, what in the hell was he supposed to do now!?

He opened his mouth to speak again but nothing came forward, his throat was deathly dry leaving him almost unable to breathe.

Instead he watched as Sakura's shoulders slumped the short pink locks of her soft hair falling over her face hiding her from view. Instantly she shuddered a small whimpering gasp escaping her unseen lips, it didn't take a genius to realize she was now crying.

Yamato ran a nervous hand through his messed copper hair, god this was nightmare!

His head was spinning from the wine and sake sloshing its way through him, he couldn't even think clearly!

"Sakura-" He started he would deal with his own self hatred issues later but for right now even after all this he couldn't stand the idea of her crying over something he had done.

He reached out his had to try and comfort her, he wasn't sure if physical contact was the best way to go about it but he was drawing a blank.

The second his fingers made contact with her bare shoulder she jerked away like his touch was poison. Her loose hair falling away revealing a stream of hot tears running down her heated cheeks.

Her emerald eyes all but burning with hatred in his direction it almost knocked the breath right out of him.

"Get out!" She screamed her sake scented words laced with venom.

Yamato was shocked two seconds ago she had been flat on her back moaning in want to his touch and now she looked like she wanted to punch him through a wall, which he knew all to well she was fully capable of doing.

He knew at this point there was nothing he could do or say to make this situation any better, he presences would undoubtedly just make it that much worse.

Reluctantly he climbed to his feet heading towards the door careful to scoop up the waded pile that was his jacket this time before turning the bronze knob. The wooden frame creaked open and he was welcomed to a sight of heavy rain falling just inches from the doorstep.

He glanced over his shoulder to Sakura who refused to give him a second look merely glaring into the dark coroners of her apartment.

Yamato took a heavy breath hateful as he knew she would be to him a small part didn't want to leave her like this. But still he knew deep down their was nothing he could do to help.

Heavy hearted and with a new pit of uncontrollable guilt welling up inside him he stepped out in the cold rain, sealing the door shut behind him.

All traces of light illuminating the small room vanished as Sakura was now left completely in the dark.

Her stomach lurched making her gasp uncontrollably, tremors after tremors all but rocking through her making her convulse violently. She thought she was going to be sick she couldn't even manage a single steady breath until finally she realized she choking on her own sobs.

Defeated more now then she could ever remember being she brought her weak knees to her chest curling into a shuddering ball on the deepened cushions of the couch.

Then she willingly let the world fall away as she surrendered to her grief.

* * *

The spray of icy cold water pierced the hard muscled plain of Yamato's naked back, his teeth bared as he groaned against the white wall of his shower.

His forehead pressed hard against the tile directly under the running shower head letting the freezing water run almost painfully over him.

His flat palms braced hard against either side of the wall in effort to keep himself from shivering, he could easily turn the faucet off to relieve him of the torment he was currently enduring but that would defeat the point of punishing himself in such a way.

As far as he was concerned he was dirt, lower than dirt he was down right shit!

Not only had he woken up this morning with the hangover to end all hangovers but a fresh seasoning of guilt to salt his wounds. Everything about last night was hazy the faces he had seen the people he had spoken to, all but one.

Every single moment he had spent with Sakura was painfully crystal clear, their time at the bar, the relaxed conversation they had shared on her couch, and the near sex riddled night he had almost thrown them into.

He had knowingly and all to willingly almost fucked his best friends girl while he was away, what kind of man would do that? Him apparently, which is why he forced himself to endure the icy sting of the rain like droplets currently stabbing at his back.

He wanted to punish himself more than anything not just for what he had done, but for enjoying himself while he did it. Sakura had basically been intoxicating herself, if he tried he could still remember just how sweet she had tasted on his tongue, The way she smelled underneath him moaning and…

Yamato dug his teeth into his bottom lip hard making a jolt of pain radiate through him. Even in this freezing shower he couldn't wash her memory away, how sick was he?

A growl of aggravation escaped him as he reluctantly turned the faucet handle until the ice water running down on him stopped. What was the point enduring it anymore? It wouldn't matter how much slight torment he put himself through the moment Kakashi came back to the village and found out what he had done, he was as good as dead.

Years of friendship thrown away because he couldn't keep it in his damn pants! Yamato slid down the slick wall until he sat hunched against the rim of his harden tub.

His naked body was soaked to the bone he could feel the remaining water droplets run down his chest as he leaned against the wall staring up blankly at the off colored ceiling of his bathroom.

Maybe Tsunade would summon him soon and send him on another mission, away somewhere, far away. At least that way he could escape the village and the problems he had created at least for a little while.

He ran a stiff hand through his wet messed hair, he wondered how Sakura was dealing with this situation. Probably felt as shitty as he did now, maybe even worse.

Should he go and apologize to her? Yamato closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, the last thing she probably wanted was to have anything more to do with him after last night.

He cupped his slick palms over his face hiding the small room from view closing it away as he welcomed the blackness of his hands.

Everything was just a mess now, a horrible uncleanable mess and he had no idea how to make this situation any better.

With a heavy sigh he forced himself off the tub floor rubbing his damp hands through his clinging strands of bronze hair before reaching for the white fluffed towel hanging just over head on his shower rod.

Things were definitely not going to get any easier from this point on but there was one thing he could do to make the time pass until shit really hit the fan.

Tucking the towel tightly around his sculpted hips he headed out the open bathroom door towards the small kitchen directly ahead in his small apartment.

His black shaded eyes fixed on the middle cabinet built directly over the dust riddled stove top, prying the knobs apart the small door creaked open reveling a slightly sloshing bottle of clear liquid.

Yamato grabbed at the neck of the glass bottle before bringing it down towards him, nothing ever looked so good as far as he was concerned.

If he couldn't wash away the guilt inside him, he damn sure was willingly to try burning it away with the strongest alcohol he had.

Popping off the screwed cork of the bottle he brought the burning liquid to his lips, let the cleansing begin.

* * *

Light pacing footsteps were the only sound echoing off the chipped paint faded hallway walls as a curved figure marched through the narrowing passage.

Sakura curled a loose strand of her bubble gum colored hair that had managed to escape her messed bun behind her ear with a sigh. She really had no idea what she was doing here at the Hokage's office chambers knowing full well she hadn't been summoned, but the idea of staying home one more second in her shrinking apartment was sickening.

It had only been a few hours since she had woken up this evening with a massive headache and marched out of the deathly silence of her apartment for some much needed pain relief. After a quick trip to the local market to relive her alcohol induced misery she wondered the streets of the leaf aimlessly anything to avoid going home.

Eventually her desperate march had taken her here to the now not so distant Hokage's office. Secretly she was praying Tsunade would have an assignment for her or at very least something to do, she didn't care what it was just something to distract herself from the growing ball of guilt eating away at her insides.

Unfortunately ever memory of last night no matter how cloudy from the countless drinks she had sloshed back had come flooding back in waves of throbbing pain both physical and mental. She didn't know in the slightest way how she suppose to even begin cleaning up the mess she had made?

Not only had she made out with her ex-tutor but one of her current boyfriends best friends! How could she ever explain what had happened to Kakashi, he would hate her for sure!

Sakura shook her head surprisingly violent, no! She was not going to think about him or anything about last night not right now! She needed to remain focused on hopefully finding a meaningless task to carry her out through the day.

Then afterwards when she was forced to return to the privacy of her home she would sort out her secretly overwhelming emotions! Not a moment sooner!

Thankfully she didn't have much longer to keep herself in check before a fast approaching shadow caught her eye from ahead of the winding hallway.

Sakura paused in her sandal covered steps as a familiar form came wobbling around the turn.

Buried behind a towering stack of wrinkled uneven folders, Shizune peered around the bundle wedged in her arms trying her best to watch where she was walking.

"Shizune?" Sakura blinked curious to know why her substitute teacher was lugging around such a clearly heavy pile of messed paper work.

"Oh Sakura, hello!" Shizune smiled nervously taking an uneven step to balance the swaying tower of files clenched in her hands.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked shakily

"I came to see if Lady Tsunade needed me for anything, I'm kind of going stir-crazy in my apartment." Sakura openly admitted with light chuckle

"Well actually I could use some help delivering these files to the Hokage's library!" Shizune said while adjusting her hold on the thick folders no doubt being affected by their increasing weight.

"Sure!" Sakura squeaked all to eager to help in any way she could, work like this was just what she needed! Keeping her mind as busy as possible would be a piece of cake!

Happily Sakura braced a firm hand under the heaving pile before lifting it completely out of Shizune's loosening grip with ease.

Shizune all to willingly let the messed papers and folders go, sighing with relief that they were out of her hands.

She was just about to thank Sakura for her much needed rescue when a voice echoed from the wooden walls behind the pair.

"Shizune could I have a moment?" A young looking woman asked peering around the corner at the duo.

Sakura recognized her instantly as one of Lady Tsunade's clerks.

Shizune looked at the bronze haired woman then back to Sakura clearly about to beg an apology for the unseen interruption.

"It's fine, go ahead I can handle this on my own." Sakura smiled sincerely, she had been to the library literally hundreds of times on her own she didn't need an escort.

"Alright, I'll meet you down there?" Shizune bowed apologetically before walking towards the silently waiting clerk.

Sakura turned from them heading in the opposite direction knowing she had gotten what she came for. She had been to the leaf's library more times then she could count but to have the chance to enter the Hokage's personal archive was a rare opportunity indeed.

Instinctively Sakura followed the twisting corridor further and further until the level shifted beneath her feet into a narrowing staircase. The well lit window filled passage way of the upper levels fading behind her into dark cement colored walls.

Not the most appeasing to the eyes but Sakura knew this chamber was one of the most well protected spots in the leaf village. It had to be considering the information it contained, mission logs, reports, ongoing investigations. Not to mention scroll after scroll of sacredly preserved ninja techniques be they healing ninjutsu or otherwise.

Finally reaching the bottom of the ending stairs Sakura walked through the threshold of the stone lined room. Over head dim fluorescent lights buzzing loudly through the surprisingly small chamber.

Cramped towering bookshelves stuffed full with both aged scrolls and square files as far as the visible eye could see. It wasn't very organized but Sakura knew her way around well enough.

Planted in the center of the room was a large rectangular oak table one of the only uncluttered area's she could see. That was good enough for her to unload the uneven tower of sliding files in her hands.

Careful not to send the messed hill of paper work tumbling over she slid them cautiously onto the flat surface until they were completely out of her hold.

Pulling free of the leaning pillar of files and wrinkled sheets of paper she turned to the now eerily quiet room. That hadn't been near as time consuming as she had hoped for, but there was little she could do without Shizune.

After all Sakura had no idea what all the files now motionless behind her were even for. Not to mention she hadn't the faintest idea on where to begin storing them.

With a heavy sigh she leaned against the sturdy table the loose stands of her pink hair that had escaped her messy bun framing her face as she bowed her head in defeat.

This was exactly what she had tried to avoid all day, time to herself, time completely to herself, and the awful sound of lasting silence.

Unwanted anticipation working its way through her she began tapping her foot nervously on the stone floor just to have some sort of distraction from her already building thoughts.

Closing her jade eyes she tried to fight them off as best she could, it did her little to no good.

Instantly hazed visions of heated caresses and scorching tongue laced kisses began fogging her subconscious.

The remembrance of Yamato's calloused hands working over her barley clothed breast, the sweet taste of alcohol on her lips from his thick breath.

Sakura shook her head violently forcing her eyes apart as she ran a stern hand through her bound hair.

"Where are you Shizune?!" She huffed loudly wanting so badly to force her mind to focus on meaningless task instead of her stupid drunken mistakes of last night.

Mistakes that were fueled by her own selfish need to get back at Kakashi for abandoning her for all these months. Deep inside she tried to convince herself if the silver haired ninja hadn't ignored her for all this time none of this would have ever happened!

She never would have felt the need to go out drinking the night away and this entire mess of a situation with Yamato would not exist!

Sakura sighed heavily feeling the unwanted sting of tears begin to well in her bleary eyes. Oh who was she kidding? She had wanted to get back a Kakashi, and in the most unintentional damaging way she could, she had succeeded.

Not only had she seriously jeopardized her relationship, but she knew Yamato and Kakashi's long standing friendship was about to come to very dramatic halt.

Sakura wiped away the not yet formed tears in the corners of her eyes, what a mess.

If only she could speak to Kakashi even for just one minute that would be more than enough for her. Six months of complete silence only meaningless missions log statements, she didn't know how much longer she could bare this distance.

Where in the ten nations could he be? Was he even in the Land of Fire anymore? Or was he in some god forsaken speck of dirt hundreds of miles away from here? If only she knew just one detail!

Suddenly something uncharacteristic of her slipped into her train of thought, why didn't she just look around to find out?

After all she was in the Hokage's personal archive, completely alone. Every mission report in the leaf was filed all around her, she could find out everything she wanted to know about Kakashi with just a few turns of a page.

Sakura clenched her fist tightly now at her side. No! Wrong! What if Shizune showed up and found her snooping around? No one was supposed to pry into unclearanced files without direct permission from the Hokage herself. God's know Sakura had tried to discuss with Tsunade about her separation issues.

But what if she didn't look? Could she really stand countless more week with no contact from Kakashi what so ever?

She was completely torn, what she should she do?

Weighing out her options as fast as she could before someone arrived and made up her mind for her she came to a jarring decision. She couldn't stand it anymore! She had to know!

Basically flying towards the further shelves in the back of the enclosed room she scanned over the towering bookcases for the most recent mission reports.

Tsunade had allowed her to catalog inventory once or twice before in the most recent department and she had pretty good idea where to begin her search.

At the far back almost pressed to the dome like stone wall was the most recent of mission data files. Sakura knew she would never have time to sort through them all before Shizune arrived so she would just have to start from point 'A' and work her way up.

Labeled at the bottom of every packed shelf dates of arrival were printed out clearly. Sakura could remember the exact day Kakashi had left the leaf and her behind so that's where she needed to look. Scanning as fast as she could she began working her way through the shelves further and further back as the dates written in small black print began to rewind.

The current shelf before her went back as far as three months so she had to move fast to the next one! Her honed abilities as a ninja beginning to take effect she basically flew to the next case towering above her, her jade eyes scanning skillfully over the labeled dates until finally the one she sought came into view.

Happier then she could ever remember being she began thumbing through the cramped files on the right dated shelf, last names the only printing on the outside of the envelopes she could clearly see.

Each file's name seemed longer then the last Sakura began to doubt she would ever find Kakashi's.

Flicking faster and faster suddenly the bold print of the name "Hatake" came clear into sight. Sakura could have sworn as a medical ninja her heart skipped a beat in pure nervous excitement.

Not caring if she ripped the shelf out with it she tore the file free from its firmly wedged place. Peeling back the dented folder her eyes began hungrily scanning over the inked page.

This was it! After six whole months of not knowing a single detail she was finally going to know everything that had been kept from her!

The first page was a physical report of the acting ninja's health condition a sheet Sakura herself had written up hundreds of times after examines. She flipped past it hurriedly, she knew better than anyone how physically fit Kakashi was she didn't need help in that department. Next was more detail log statements of Kakashi extensive travels, again nothing she didn't already know.

Then finally about three more pages deeper into the file something stood out. Clipped to the corner of a well detailed mission form was a picture of a shockingly good looking woman.

Flawless porcelain skin shaded only at her rosy high cheeks. Bright blue eyes that could be even more stunning than Naruto's. Raven smooth looking hair even through a photograph wrapped beautiful in a decorative style. Who was this woman? And more importantly what in the hell was she doing in Kakashi's mission file?

A mixed flood of worry and anger flared under Sakura's quickly heating skin as she flicked past the picture to the paper pinned behind it.

Written in bold print behind the photo were the details she had so desperately been seeking.

"_Acting Shinobi: Kakashi Hatake_

_Current Location: Taro Island - Land Of Sea_

_Objective: Seductive Intel Gathering_"

Sakura felt the color all but drain from her face as she read the middle of the page. Seductive Intel gathering? What the hell was that? Just those words matched with the picture of the nameless woman pinned above made her heart drop into her stomach.

Whatever this mission was about Sakura didn't like the possibilities, especially if they involved her boyfriend!

She had wanted this information with every part of her and finally knowing where Kakashi was did little to slake the seed of unease growing inside her.

She had to know more! Her curiosity was peaked past the point of return.

"Sakura are you in here?" Shizune's voice carried through the encased room loudly.

Sakura felt a jolt of fear shot through her. No! Not now! Reluctantly fast she snapped the folder shut before shoving it back into the cramped shelf, desperate as she was she couldn't risk being found out.

She had already broken the leafs strict rules and if anyone found out the consequences would not be pretty.

Hurriedly she poked her head around the corner of the closets book case to spot Shizune fast approaching.

"There you are." The medical ninja smiled clearly not suspicious in the least.

"Sorry I was just killing some time!" Sakura laughed nervously knowing her demeanor all but screamed guilty no matter how badly she tried to hide it.

"Okay, well ready to help me file some papers?" Shizune obviously didn't seem to notice as she turned back towards the still waiting tower of unattended files.

"Sure" Sakura forcefully smiled.

Her plan for a distraction had come back to bite her, hard! All she had ever wanted was to do meaningless work. But now that she had been so close to reading every sorted detail of Kakashi's mission reports then to have it stolen from her was almost unbearable.

She knew there was absolutely nothing she could do about it now, she couldn't risk peaking again she would be found out for sure! She was trapped in even more neglectful torment then before!

But with every fiber of her being she wanted to know what she had uncovered, what did the wording of Kakashi's objective mean!?

This wasn't something she could just blatantly ask someone without arising further questions, besides she doubted if anyone even knew would know what she was even talking about. Not many of the people in her social circle could relate to the word seductive let alone incorporate it into a mission.

Then again that wasn't necessarily true, there was one person who would undoubtedly know. Someone who was closer to Kakashi's past then she could ever be.

The seed of unease began to grow wider in Sakura's already uneasy stomach as she thought it out. Oh yes, she could get the answers she wanted from this person, but she would rather die than face him again. Though it seemed like she hadn't been left with any other choice.

"Yamato." She whispered.

* * *

**Not as long as I was originally hoping but I hope it got the job done in peeking everyone's interest. Now what will happen when these two meet up again, whatever happens I guarantee it will be eventful to say the least lol**

**Look forward to more reviews from you all thank you very much, see you soon!**


End file.
